


Fake AH Crew VS Snow

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [30]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Family, Fem! Jack, Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: it's a snow day!which means no heists, no planning and all the snowy fun!





	Fake AH Crew VS Snow

Golden Boy Gavin Free slowly woke up one cold, winter morning. He was used to his blankets keeping him warm, but as soon as he left the bed, he was a freezing popsicle. He took his minecraft creeper comforter off the bed and wrapped it around him as he shuffled to the window. He had to plan his outfit for today's heist and wanted to see what the weather would bring him today. As he opened the gold curtains for his windows, he was in for a surprise.

"SNOW! GEOFFREY, IT'S SNOWING!!" Gavin exclaimed. He jumped up and down until he fell on the floor, forgetting he was wrapped in a comforter cocoon. He tossed it back on his bed and ran next door to Michael's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking and jumped on Michael's bed...while the lad was still sleeping.

"Wha-what the fuck? GAVIN!" Michael exclaimed, reaching for his glasses on the nightstand. He pushed Gavin off the bed and he landed with a THUD. "Why the fuck are you jumping on my bed?! It is...9 in the god damn morning, you asshole! And it's not even Christmas, so explain yourself!" 

"Micoo, look!" Gavin opened Michael's curtains to reveal the winter wonderland. Snow was still falling and piling on top of the parked cars outside.

"Holy crap." Michael stared in awe.

"I know, right?? We don't have to heist today, Micoo boi! We can play!" Gavin cheered. "Go get Jeremy and I'll wake up Ryan!" Gavin ran out of the room. 

Michael shook his head and slowly walked to Jeremy's room, which was next to his room going towards the stairs. Gavin was already on the other side of the hall, opposite Jeremy's door and ran inside Ryan's room. There was a reason why Ryan had the "DO NOT DISTURB." sign on his door, but no one listened. 

Michael lightly knocked on Jeremy's door. "Hey, Lil J. It's snowing, man! We're gonna build the best snowman ever!"

"Are you seriously fucking asking me if I wanna build a snowman?" he heard a groggy Boston accent ask on the other side.

Michael cackled. "Yep!"

Jeremy slowly opened the door, holding his stuffed Voltorb. He wore his purple and orange pajamas and stretched out with a yawn. "Michael Jones."

"Yeah, J?"

Jeremy gave him a look of determination. "Let's fucking build a snowman." 

"Hell yes!!" 

After managing to wake up the Gents and Jack without them strangling him to death, Gavin and the Lads were quick to put on their winter coats, hats and gloves and ran outside the back door to play in the snow.

Jack stood at the door, smiling and taking pictures of the Lads throwing snowballs at each other (but mostly Team Short Temper teaming up on Gavin).

"They have so much energy for it being about 10 in the morning." Geoff chuckled from behind her.

"It's rare that it snows here in Los Santos, so just let them have fun with it. We can heist another day. Besides, you don't want to break that up, do you?" Jack pointed to the Lads comparing foot sizes in the snow, Jeremy pointing to Gavin's nose and then Michael laughing uncontrollably.

"I guess not. By the way, have you seen Ryan?" Geoff asked, looking around. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Ryan in his winter gear and his skull mask. Geoff jumped back in fright. "Jesus Christ, Ryan! Why the fuck do you have your mask on?"

"It's snow. I need to be prepared." Ryan replied, a bit muffled.

"Ohh..right. Ryan hasn't really been in the snow before." Jack whispered to Geoff. Jack smiled and gave Ryan a pat on the back. "Don't worry; you'll be fine. Snow is light and fluffy, so if you fall, it won't hurt."

"Aw, man. There goes my snow torture plans. What if I hit the victim with a brick and then he lands face first in the snow?" Ryan thought with a pose. 

"Ryan, can't you drop the Vagabond act and be normal today? It's snowing, there's no heist, go and enjoy it with the lads. Snow won't kill you, I promise. " Jack rolled her eyes.

"And take the damn mask off! We might be in the backyard, but I don't wanna take any chances of us being spotted." Geoff pointed out.

Ryan grumbled. "Spoiled sports." he tossed the mask back in the kitchen. With every step he took in the snow, it felt like he was crushing something under his feet. And he liked it. 

"Rye bread is outside! With no mask OR face paint on!" Gavin gasped.

"Holy shit! Ryan is normal!" Michael exclaimed. "Jeremy, look at this!" 

"Uh, I think Jeremy is a bit busy with something..." Ryan pointed to Jeremy with his mouth opened wide and his tongue sticking out.

"He's trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue now. We shouldn't have watched that Charlie Brown special." Michael shook his head. "Hey, idiot! Come look at your Battle Buddy before he runs back inside!" 

"Like hell he is!" Jeremy turned around and almost fell face first in the snow. Seeing Ryan look a bit more normal than usual made him very happy. "Wow, Ryan! You really clean up when we don't have anything to do." he laughed.

"Yeah, well. It's the magic of the snow, I guess. Now show me how to do fun snow things because Jack is forcing me to play with you guys." Ryan flipped her off and she gladly returned it from inside the warm house.

"Come make snow angels!! Wheee~!" Gavin fell backwards in the snow and waved his arms and legs up and down.

"It's fun, Ryan! Come on!!" Jeremy joined Gavin on the snowy ground and made his own snow angel.

Ryan shrugged and started making his own snow angel. He actually found himself having fun with it! He laughed when he saw the size difference between his snowman and the other ones. He stopped laughing when he felt a snowball hit his face. He turned to see Michael armed with another one.

"When the Fake AH Crew play in the snow, it's time for a snowball fight, bitches!!!!!" Michael yelled. He and Gavin were on a team while the Battle Buddies were on another. It took Gavin 10 minutes to surrender after the Battle Buddies 'killed' his boi in the snowball war.

After the battle was over, everyone decided to work together to make the best snowman ever. 

"If we roll Jeremy in snow, will that be enough?" Ryan asked. 

"Ryan, how do you think of these things?" Gavin shook his head as Jeremy rolled his little snowball around the yard, away from Ryan.

"Just curious."

"He's a fucking psycho, that's it. He wants to make a Jeremy burrito out of snow." Michael chuckled.

"Ryan, don't eat me, pal. At least let me enjoy the snow day first." Jeremy picked up some branches from the tree Ryan was leaning on. 

"I mean, if I don't get my morning coffee, I might have to reconsider." 

"You're weird. Help me pick up this huge ass snowball." Michael got some help from Ryan to lift the slightly smaller snowball on top of the big one. The smallest one was placed by Jeremy and Ryan. 

"Now the arms." Lil J put the branches on either side of the snowman. Gavin put two raisins on its face and before Ryan put the carrot Jack gave him for the nose, he had another thought.

"If we shoved Gavin through the snowman head, but only enough so the nose poked out, could that work?"

Michael laughed and Jeremy just face-palmed.

"Ryan, leave my nose alone." Gavin headed back to the house. "I'm gonna get the top hat."

The Vagabond took out his pocket knife. "Oh no you don't. If that fucker comes to life, you're gonna see a snowman bleed." 

Even a snow day isn't normal for this crew. But, who cares? They liked it that way.


End file.
